User talk:76.97.239.249
Welcome Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Roleplay Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:HeroineHiding page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent WindFire (Talk) 17:30, July 7, 2010 A Warning I know I was being 'mean' by threatening to block you, but it had to be done. And I'm not about to apologize. I don't want to block you. You're a friend. But if you insist on beating up HH like you are, that's what I'm going to have to do. To answer one of your earlier postings, yes - You are being moderated. HH and I are both Bureacrats, the highest ranking that any of us can achieve. Meaning that, simply, we can shape the wiki. My quarrel is not with you, but with your actions. Watch them. -- Agent WindFire - Talk 19:19, July 9, 2010 (UTC) To: AgentWindFire That's your username on here, right MMK? Anyways, I noticed a message threatening to block someone or something. Who threatened HH? It looked like it was sent to me, because I hit a button saying "you have new messages on 39 Clues Wiki". If you did send that to me, I didn't do anything! I'm innocent! But I don't think it was sent to me. Okay, byez. And you're AM. What? Did you expect me to just stand by and watch you boss HH around? This is our wiki, not yours. I'll block you if I have to. I don't want to, but you know I will if you push it. Like I said, watch yourself. -- Agent WindFire - Talk 20:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about? The only thing I talked to HH about was the PJO RP thing! I never bossed HH around or anything! I seriously have no idea what you're talking about. Um, confuzzlment. I must have been framed! ~AM You're not 'framed'. Here's my proof -''' "HH- Well, I'm just sayin'. If you look at RPs on like, really good sites and stuff like Sporum or Chao Island, you don't see anyone messing with the plot." "And please, let me handle the plot." "HH- Yeah, we're all supposed to reply, but you guys can't randomly decided to change the plot whenever you want. The plot is my job, since I created the RP. 'Kay? 'It was ''how you talked to HH about the PJO RP that had a meaner feeling to it. I didn't change your words at all - Three direct quotes from what you told us. I didn't make it seem like you're guilty - I'm not the type of person who would do that. However, I am the type of person to act when something needs acting upon. You imply to HH - And to me - That you are better than her. You are the person who holds authority over 'the plot'. The RP is a team effort. We didn't even change the plot, and you're still trying to take control. All I'm saying is, this is our wiki. Not yours alone. What we do on here is just here - It hasn't even affected the RP yet. The blocking - if needs be - would be to help you think about it. You wouldn't be able to edit anything besides your own talk page. Creating an account won't get you out of it either. We'd give you a full reason for it as well. Two weeks is the allotted time span of the standard block. As I said, try not to make it that far. '-- Agent WindFire - Talk 01:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC)' ? Yeah, I posted that, but I think you're taking it the wrong way. I don't feel like I'm better than you or HH. I know you didn't change the plot, and were planning ahead. I'm glad that you did that. I was just telling you ahead of time not to change the plot. I know you weren't, but I was just telling you ahead of time. I'm sorry if what I said sounded like I was trying to be mean, but I honestly wasn't! You guys are doing a great job. I'm sorry if I sounded bossy, but I am really stressed right now. If you were under as much stress as I am, you'd understand. So I am sorry. Lo siento. Alright. Just don't push it. '-- Agent WindFire - Talk 18:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC)' I''' '''know you weren't trying to be mean, and I know what stress does to you. But just so you know, what you said did hurt my feelings a little bit. And we just wanted to keep you in check, no offense, just so that we maintained law and order. Oh, and, um, you might want to have a, uh, conversation with PA over on pjoroleplay.wikia.com. I think you two have a bit to erm, talk about. Just giving you a heads up. Yeah. Good Luck. Copycat. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ --The Awesome One☺☺☺ 18:29, July 12, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? I'll look it up. And thanks for excepting my apology. (*says in Gollum voice*) You'll see! Oh, yes, You will see. accepting. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ --The Awesome One☺☺☺ 18:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yayz! Why, is it bad, or what? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9oWGHyiXovs&feature=related I dunno, I thought you wanted to do it on your taco site. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ --The Awesome One☺☺☺ 18:39, July 12, 2010 (UTC) (*shrugs*) I don't really care. Ya know, whatever works best. YYSW. Just so you know, just because you haven't made an account doesn't mean you can't make a userpage. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ --The Awesome One☺☺☺ 18:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I'm trying to decide what to write for it. Well that's up to you. Maybe we should do thi on a blog, it could be faster. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ --The Awesome One☺☺☺ 18:50, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I think we should. 18:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC)AgentMarina You guys talking is hilarious to watch! Back and forth, back and forth... XD So much fun! -- Agent WindFire - Talk 19:00, July 12, 2010 (UTC) LOL. 19:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC)AgentMarina Indeed... StarClan save us, there's an AVATAR wiki! YAYZ! (There's an ATLA wiki, but I mean the movie 'Avatar'.) YAYZYAYZYAYZYAYZ! XD -- Agent WindFire - Talk 19:11, July 12, 2010 (UTC) You mean the blue dudes? I don't like them. THEY STOLE THE NAME FROM ATLA!!! XD But I really didn't like the movie. I was texting my friends the whole time we were in the movie theatre. XD About email To make an account, you need an email. However, once your account is made, you can delete the email address, therefore they cannot find you. Also make sure all of the email boxes are unchecked. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ --The Awesome One☺☺☺ 19:22, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks! 19:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC)AgentMarina Re: The last message you gave me Okay. Well, first step, log in. Here is directions: 1) Go to "More \/" At the top by "Log Out" and "My talk" 2)Click it 3)Click "Preferances" which is the bottommost option. 4) On there there are several different things you can do. At the very bottom are the email options, and at the topish is the email. 5)delete the email 6) uncheck the checked email boxes 7)save your work ta-da! We'll get into more complicated stuffs later. Like WIDGETS! -- Agent WindFire - Talk 19:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yayz! Okay, I gotted it. =D